DS2's One-shots and drabbles
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: I move some of my fics here, please do enjoy.
1. Regress (HibiAl)

_**A/N: This is a set of drabbles and /hibiki/ bunny plots of my ships, enjoy**_

 _ **Pair: HibiAl**_

 _ **Settings: DS2RB: Saiduq was regressing the first world when Canopus started to interfere.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "Shining one...your data will be corrupted get out of there!"

* * *

Al Saiduq closes his eyes as he waited for Canopus' hit him, erasing his existence. He was regarded as an error after all. But...

The hit didn't came, Saiduq open his eyes, staring. Shocked to see "him" standing upfront taking the attack.

"Shining one...your data will be corrupted get out of there!" Saiduq yelled, he was ready to move towards Shining One only to be stopped by him, he was... Regressing the first world.

* * *

"Continue regressing, Saiduq!" The Shining One yelled back, falling on one knee, slowly disappearing. "But...Shining One." Saiduq covered his mouth, contemplating on whether to comply or not.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Hibiki smiled...his smile suddenly become ethereal as he completely vanish.

* * *

Saiduq watched him disappear, grieve etched on his beautiful face.


	2. A thousand paper cranes (YamaAl)

_**A/N: I tried fluff, f Shining One!YamaAl fluff... **_

_**Setting: 4 years before the Purge of Polaris. 13 years old Yammy**_

 _ **Summary:** "I heard there's a legend that if you make a thousand paper crane, it'll grant you one wish." He finish folding but it was still deformed._

* * *

One day, Alcor was trying to make a paper crane, after he was finish he stares at it... but the crane was deformed. He smiled and makes another one, perfecting how to fold it right.

"What are you doing...?" A teen coldly asked while he stares at the papers scattered around the man. "Welcome back, Shining One." Alcor greeted, mechanically before continuing, "I heard there's a legend that if you make a thousand paper crane, it'll grant you one wish." He finish folding but it was still deformed.

"Ridiculous, you believe in that?" Yamato stared at Alcor, sitting down next to him while taking a piece of paper, "And you're doing it wrong." Yamato mutters, folding the paper and showing it to Alcor.

Alcor ignores the question and follows Yamato's instructions. "So that's how it is, thank you for showing me, Shining One." Alcor smiled at Yamato, holding the paper crane with both hands. Yamato stared at Alcor for awhile before asking.

"What will you wish for if you finish it? Does something like you had the will to wish, like a human?" Alcor blinks at the question, not completely understanding the question.

* * *

"Does Shining One believe in wishes?" Alcor asked back.

"No."

"Why?"

" 'Why' you asked? Why wish when you can make it come true with your own power?" Yamato said, arrogantly while crossing his arms, looking at Alcor who abruptly stop folding.

Alcor looks at Yamato before asking innocently, "Then...can I make Shining One happy with my own power?" he tilts his head. Yamato stared blankly at Alcor, he suddenly feels warm after those words were said. Yamato wondered why?

Alcor reaches to Yamato then cupped his cheek then pressed their foreheads together "Ahh...are you okay, Shining One? Your cheeks are red...did you fell ill?" He asked, worriedly while checking the teen's temperature.

The closeness was too much for the teen but he didn't mind as long as it was him...

* * *

Yamato stares at Alcor, "Hey, you want me to be happy, right?" he asked the latter who nodded in reply, concentrated on checking Yamato's temperature.

Yamato pulls Alcor into a tight hug, Alcor was taken a back as Yamato whispered these words, "Stay where you are, right now, Alcor." right through his ear.

* * *

"Shining One...are you confessing?" Alcor asked, looking at Yamato. "S-Shut up..." Yamato looked away, blushing. Alcor chuckled, smiling ethereally.

"Yes, I will stay, this is where I belong...to your side."

* * *

 _At that moment, The young Hotsuin smiled genuinely...even though he knew that the weird guy will leave him soon._

 _He'll just savor every moment with him._


	3. Blank Face (YamaAl)

_**A/N: Yes, please. End me. Haha... and please, I don't own DS2 but Kazuki guy is probably yeah... Yammy's mom leave them after birthing so yeah.**_

 _ **Setting: An AU where the Hotsuins never let Anguished one go, manipulated him and made him into a plaything for politicians and themselves.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **This is where their story starts, will they create a fate together or will they be a new pawns to be played by fate?**_

* * *

 _ **This is where their story starts, will they create a fate together or will they be a new pawns to be played by fate?**_

He was twelve when he met Alcor. Yamato's father brought him to their house with a leash attached, showing that the man was treated poorly. Alcor's pale face was blank, his eyes were lifeless as if to tell he's a living corpse. Yamato noted, that Alcor look like a doll.

Yamato's father, Kazuki Hotsuin told his child that he can play with Alcor in day if he wants. Yamato shrugged it off. Alcor looks at him then smiled, softly the one that is shown in new mothers before greeting and reaching Yamato's hand, gently holding it.

"Nice to meet you,..Shining One." Alcor said, his voice was weak and hoarse.

After sometime, the two got close with each other, they like to play chess. Alcor would take care of Yamato if the child got ill.

* * *

 _ **They were fine at how things are, it lasted for two years but the fleeting happiness only happened at day but what about at night?**_

One night, Yamato was woken up by loud laughing noises that probably came from the coward politicians. Yamato sighed, there goes his sleep, again. Yamato had enough of this sleepless nights so he stood up and marches to where the laughing comes from.

The door is slightly ajar, Yamato was about to barge in but only to be stopped by a muffled moan. The young Hotsuin stared, blankly. _'Did they bring a woman...?'_ he asked to himself while peeking inside the room, clicking his tongue in distaste.

Yamato's eyes widen at something he shouldn't have seen.

He saw Alcor who was kneeling in-front of a man whose pants was brought down to his ankle, pleasuring the man with his own mouth with a blank expression...

Yamato looked away, unable to watch the whole thing, shuts the door closed, going back to his room and stared blankly at the ceiling. He could feel that his pants were tight but he ignored it and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

After taking a shower to clean himself, Alcor slowly limps to Yamato's room, checking if the younger was asleep. The humans were rough tonight, they left him sore and tired.

The only reason he agreed to this because humans needed his help, he knew that it was foolish of him but he can't seems to say a simple 'No' to these humans he nurtured even though this is happening to him.

Alcor reached Yamato's room, he slowly opened the door and quietly gets inside while gently closing the door. Alcor smiled softly as he saw Yamato, sleeping soundly. He then sat on the floor, slowly and quietly watched the young Hotsuin sleep.

* * *

 _ **The young Shining One grew distance to Anguished One. Anguished One didn't know why but he leaves it that way because he didn't want to know why.**_

After Kazuki Hotsuin's death because of a "car accident". The young Hotsuin becomes the new director of an organization called, "Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department" AKA JP's which was established by the Hotsuin family.

Alcor watches Yamato grow quickly, bearing all of the burden on that seemingly small shoulders while going on a pitch black path. Alcor was saddened by the fact that Yamato Hotsuin wasn't the "Shining One" he wants him to be.

That time, Alcor decided that it's time to say farewell with Yamato Hotsuin.

* * *

Yamato had his back turned to Alcor and stood there, listening to the man say his farewell and cut his ties with him...

 _'As if I'll let you do that.'_ Yamato thought, turning around to see Alcor, confusedly looking around. Yamato smirked at him, kneeling to Alcor's eye level while whispering the words Alcor didn't want to hear...

"I won't let you get away. I killed him just to get you. You're mine, Alcor." Yamato's smirk grew wider as he saw Alcor's shocked expression turned into a blank, lifeless one. A lone tear cascaded down to Alcor's cheek.

Yamato kissed it away, smiling happily at Alcor.

* * *

 _ **This is where their story ends...They live happily ever after.**_


	4. Of walking and holding hands (MiyaAl)

**AN: Ayy there, I fluff again, MiyaAl, yes.**

 **Summary:** Al Saiduq stared at Miyako with a puzzled expression. "Miyako Hotsuin...how do you walk properly without pondering which foot to walk on...which is first, left or right...?" he asked, walking without moving.

* * *

Al Saiduq stared at Miyako with a puzzled expression. "Miyako Hotsuin...how do you walk properly without pondering which foot to walk on...which is first, left or right...?" he asked, walking without moving.

Miyako stared at Saiduq then sighed softly, offering her hand while smiling at him. "Here, let me teach you." Saiduq looks at her before smiling ethereally as he took her hand, delicately. "Should I say. "Please be gentle on me..." then?"

* * *

Miyako laughs genuinely "Haha, maybe?" Somehow it makes Saiduq's heart skip beat and felt warm. Miyako then teaches Saiduq on how to walk, holding his warm and soft hand firmly.

After the task was done, Saiduq can walk properly but slow."Thank you Miyako Hotsuin." Saiduq walks to Miyako then lightly kiss her forehead then smiles warmly. Miyako stared for awhile, light pink dust her cheek as she mutters "...You...can you stop being cute?

* * *

"But you are also being cute." Saiduq counters, lightly pinching Miyako on the cheeks. Miyako swats his hands then walks away in a stomping way and muttering to herself

Saiduq smiled then follows suit, intertwining his hand to Miyako in a gentle grip. Miyako sighs softly, returning the grip with a firm one, genuinely smiling before saying...

"You're welcome, Saiduq."


	5. Case of AO's pick up lines: Hotsuin twin

_**AN: Another shitty work of mine. Alcor had a pick up line book, Yammy is OOC bc he accidentally drank sake. Yes...they live in the same roof.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Alcor opens a book then stares at Miyako then say.

* * *

 _ **First case: Miyako Hotsuin (MiyaAl)**_

* * *

Alcor opens a book then stares at Miyako then say. " If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard." in a flat tone. Miyako stared, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I can't hold on… I've already fallen for you." Alcor continues

"Wh-What the...?!" Miyako wildly look at him with a slight blush on her cheek

"Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" Alcor said flatly, eyes on the book.

Miyako, magically took out a wrench then whack Alcor with it, using her tremendous strength then quickly leaves, blushing deeply, leaving a bleeding Alcor on the sofa.

* * *

 _ **Second case: Yamato Hotsuin (Drunk!YamaAl)**_

Alcor sees Yamato Hotsuin walking in a weird fashion, looking like he'd just eat or drink something bad. Alcor approaches him, noticing that Yamato smells odd. "Yamato Hotsuin..." He called out.

Alcor opens the book then plainly read it out loud. "I'd rip out both my eyes just so you have more holes to screw me in."

Yamato stared at Alcor, his face was red but there's no signs of shock nor distress...only a predatory smirk was present. "Oh, but the only thing I'd like to screw is your hole~!" Yamato slurred, pulling Alcor towards him then grope that Anguished ass. "Here~!"

Alcor pursed his lips into a frown, a dark look is present on his visage, he closes the book then whacked it to Yamato with all of his might.

After that Alcor quickly left, leaving Yamato collapsed on the ground like a dead person.


	6. Enchantment? (DaiAl)

_**A/N: Lets see...Daichi/(Hibi)Al, setting was a day before they face Alcor, I got no life.**_

 ** _Summary:_** Six days ago he and his friends were merely high-school students and now they were fighting demons, humans and this so-called septentriones.

* * *

It was night when Daichi decided to take a stroll to clear his mind, there are plenty of things happen in the past few days. Daichi couldn't believe that the world is ought to be destroyed in one more day.

Six days ago he and his friends were merely high-school students and now they were fighting demons, humans and this so-called septentriones.

Daichi feels like it was just an RPG game with them as the main characters, who will be the sacrifice in this RPG then?

He wondered how Hibiki can be calm and take things easily, it's a hero-like act of him. To Daichi, everyone depend on Hibiki including him, of course but somehow Daichi feels that sometimes Hibiki was pressured by the burden of being the wall to lean on for them that he shut everyone out and fight alone.

Daichi was worried about that. It's dangerous to fight alone even though Hibiki was strong enough to fought alone he could still be in danger if he let his guard down. Daichi sighs, he wished that he could help his best friend in a way.

* * *

Suddenly a person in white bunny hood tackle Daichi to the ground then bury his face on Daichi's chest, sobbing quietly.

"O-ouch...huh...Hibiki?" Daichi look at Hibiki whose face was still buried on his chest, not uttering a thing and still sobbing quietly. "W-what happen? H-Hey, are you okay Hibiki?" He ask while prying Hibiki off of his chest but he wouldn't budge so Daichi sighs and let Hibiki do what he wants for now.

Daichi pats Hibiki's head that was covered by the bunny hood. "Hey Hibiki...I'm sorry that I...we depend too much on you...but you know...you can depend on us as well...I'm sure the others want you to depend on them as well, hell even Yamato would be fine with it so please depend on us as much as we depend on you." Daichi said, blushing a bit. Hibiki stops sobbing and leans on Daichi's hand a bit, Hibiki's face was still hidden under the hood of his jacket.

Daichi was about to remove the hood so that he can wipe the tears away. Its just that his phone suddenly rings, he immediately answered it.

"S...Shijima...where are you?" It was Yamato but his voice was weak, not the usual powerful and arrogant voice he always use. Daichi noted that Yamato sounded like a lost kid.

"I'm...uhh...just w-walking around, why? Did something happen?" Daichi answered.

"...Hibiki's body was found...dead, brutally stabbed by something elongated and sharp...inside his room, Tori found the body when he was bringing him food..." Yamato informed him, his voice was shaking with rage and a tinge of sadness.

* * *

"Wh-What? W-wait b-b-but...H-Hibiki was...Ghk!" Daichi wasn't able to finish his sentence when _Hibiki_ took the phone and threw it away and pinned him down.

 _Hibiki_ removed the hood and revealed a white curly hair, sparkless eyes surrounded with white thick lashes that looked wet. He looked at Daichi with a desperate expression.

"I'm... Alcor...Shining One, won't let me get you...that's why I killed him...I regret killing him but..." Alcor paused then stared at Daichi, casting an enchanting spell.

"I developed something odd...at that time when I'm in your presence, Shining One says it was 'love'...so I begged of you. Let me feel these so-called 'love' for eternity." He continued, smiling at Daichi whose expression is love-struck, nodding at him while pulling Alcor down into a lingering kiss.

"Thank you for understanding." Alcor smiled beautifully.


	7. End in Tragedy

_What if in Kingmaker's route it ended like this._

 ** _Disclaimer: Ds2 isn't mine yo._**

* * *

After Alcor sat on the throne, Daichi sense something odd. "Wait something wasn't rig—" Daichi wasn't able to finish his sentence when a metallic tentacle pierces through his chest "Ah…I can't believe it. Haha, you humans are easy to be fooled." Alcor says while smiled at them, gold eyes glimmering with malice as he withdraws his tentacle out of Daichi's chest, leaving him coughing blood while gasping for air until he wasn't moving.

The others just stand there, shocked look presented on their faces. Alcor smiling. "What a pathetic sight. It wouldn't end up like this if you believe Yamato Hotsuin. But I, thank you for not believing that foolish child." he said as he pierces his tentacles through them, instantly killing them. Except…

* * *

"Shining one…" Alcor said softly, offering his hand to Hibiki. "Come with me." Hibiki blankly look at him. "Why…Al Saiduq…why did you…?" he asked with a pitiful expression."Because that's what Shining one want. You wanted a new world..." Alcor mutters. "I wanted a new world but...this isn't what I wanted...Al Saiduq...I..." Hibiki mumbles before slowly smiling. "Ah...haha...Al Said- no. Alcor kill me." he said cheerfully.

Alcor looked at him blankly then swipes his tentacle on his neck, effectively cutting it "See you in the new world…Shining one." Alcor says, hugging Hibiki's decapitated head, looking at it lovingly.

* * *

"I guess you can see my work, my dear Alcor." Alcor said snapping his fingers. The real Al Saiduq appeared, looking drain and all."Why...why did you...This isn't what he wanted...!" Saiduq exclaimed pathetically.

Alcor chuckled then throws Hibiki's head to Saiduq."Too bad _I_ wanted it. Grief all you want. This world with your precious Shining one and humans will end soon anyway. We'll just have to reset it...Again."

"Stop...this...please, I can't see them like this...Shining one...everyone...please...someone...end it." Saiduq whispered brokenly while tears flowed down to his cheeks, hugging Hibiki's head close to his chest.

"Sad but this is your punishment for defying _me_." Alcor said, kneeling in one knee and cupped Saiduq's cheeks. Alcor smiled at him. gold eyes gleam oddly in light.

* * *

"This will be your new cage from now on. Alcor. My precious creation Alcor."

Saiduq broke out and weep like a child. "P-Polaris, please..stop." Polaris rolls his eyes, leaving Alcor to grieve on his own.


	8. A pair of Simple Silver Rings

**_Summary:_** _Saiduq stares at the small box he was holding, the box contain a pair of simple silver rings._

 ** _Setting: Kingmaker, Before they face Polaris and Yamato is dead. probably.._**

 ** _A/N: I'M BEING EMOTIONAL AND DARK OKAY. NOW FUCK MY LIFE FOR BEING ANGSTY._**

* * *

Saiduq stares at the small box he was holding, the box contain a pair of simple silver rings. A kind shop owner suddenly give it to him, the shop owner said that it was the only one left so she gave it to Saiduq and also she told him that he can give the other ring to the most precious person he treasured the most.

That was...Shining One, Hibiki Kuze.

Saiduq took one out then put the small box back inside his pocket while taking a deep breathe as he approach Hibiki, The Shining One.

Saiduq know that it's not the time for this kind of things but he needs to do this before it's too late, before he... Saiduq calls out, holding unto the ring a bit tight. "Shining One, do you had a minute or so?" Hibiki look at him then nodded while walking closer to Saiduq. "What is it Saiduq?" Saiduq took Hibiki's hand and take him somewhere.

* * *

Hibiki stares at their surroundings, earlier he was at Terminal and now he was in an abandon, broken church. He then look at Saiduq who was the one that took him there.

"Shining One...can I marry the person I want to be with?" The man asked, letting go of Hibiki's hand then stand in-front of him with a serious expression. There was a slight pang inside Hibiki's chest.

"Of course, you can Saiduq. You love the person so you can."

"...Will you marry me then, Shining One...?" He said, kneeling in one knee while looking up at him as he present a simple silver ring to Hibiki.

* * *

Hibiki look at him with a dumbfounded expression, Saiduq stared at him before saying. "I want to understand how it feels to be with you the one that I love, I want to stay with you forever..." Saiduq paused as he stood up to gently caress Hibiki's cheek. "Can I be with you... forever, Hibiki?" He finishes, smiling at Hibiki.

Hibiki stares at Saiduq, blushing while leaning on the hand. "...Saying my name like that...that's hitting below the belt..." He said smiling at him, chucking at the confused expression the other gave. Hibiki leans closer and lightly kissed Saiduq on the lips, answering him.

"Yes."

"Thank you...Hibiki..." Saiduq smiled, tears unexpectedly burst out from his eyes, down to his cheeks. Hibiki wiped those tears away.

* * *

They started to exchange vows even though they we're the only people in the church. They laugh at how silly it was. Finally, they sealed it with a kiss before leaving the abandon church, their hand was joined together in a tight hold. A pair of simple silver rings, sparkled on their ring fingers as light hits them.

* * *

They promise that they'll defeat Polaris, creating the world they desire and finally live together, happily...forever...

* * *

Hibiki let go of Saiduq's hand as he joined the rest, unable to see the hurt look on his face while Hibiki was looking at the others.

"Let's go Shining One...this is the final fight!" Saiduq smiled but behind that smile was nothing but tears of goodbye.

 _"I'm sorry...I wish I could stay with you forever... I know you'll understand Hibiki...I love you."_

* * *

After defeating Polaris, Hibiki suddenly felt something he couldn't shake off yet he couldn't name.

Saiduq stood up on the Heavenly throne. "The history of man is one of war. Fear of one's fellows leads to bloodshed...but you...you are different. I'm glad I put my faith in you and your potential..." He pauses, looking at his ring. Saiduq suppressed the tears that threatened to fall down to his cheek.

"Thus...do I gladly ascend as the foundation of your new world!" He said smiling ethereally at Hibiki and the others.

* * *

Daichi open his mouth and screams "Wait, what do you mean!?" He run to where Saiduq is.

Hibiki stared at Saiduq, following Daichi. "Saiduq, no stop...please!" he yelled as sadness hints his tone. Was this necessary for a new world...? What about their promise...was it all a farce? Did Saiduq really love him? These questions played in Hibiki's mind, he knew that Saiduq think he'll understand but he can't.

Saiduq turns his back to them, it was too painful. He sobbed silently, his hands covered his mouth as he ascend to the Throne.

"Saiduq!" Hibiki yelled, heartrendingly as he tried reaching out to him but it was too late.

It was unknown to the party that their doom was yet to come, smirking maliciously at them.

* * *

Saiduq abruptly stop, he remembered it... He shook his head. _"No...I-It can't be...please!" Saiduq_ thought as he descends back.

He was greeted by a scene...a scene he wouldn't wanted to see. All of his friends are bathing in blood, shredded into pieces. Saiduq sink on his knees as soon as he saw Hibiki's lifeless body... "I...I'm...Shining One. E-Everyone..." he muttered, brokenly.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Alcor?" The man whispered to him from behind.

"You...You're alive..." Saiduq look behind him to see who it was, his eyes grew wide as soon as he saw the man. "Y...Yamato Hotsuin... _no!_ _Polaris!_ "Saiduq hissed.

Yamato smirk then pull him by the hair. "I see...you haven't learned anything. Let's continue our punishment then~?" Saiduq glares at him, it was the first time he can feel resentment to his creator. Oh! If he could just rip Yamato/Polaris' limbs right now.

"Now, now... glaring won't do you good. Lets start a new game. Oh and...keep the ring~!" Yamato said happily, gold eyes gleaming with malice. He snapped his fingers and everything starts to disappear. Saiduq look at Hibiki's body as it disappears... He wished Hibiki won't choose him, again.

Saiduq lightly kissed the ring on his finger as he clutches his chest where his core was place, tightly enough to break it. _"See you in the new world...my dearest love..."_ he thought as he closed his eyes shut.

Yamato placed a kiss on Saiduq's forehead. "It seems that you never noticed Yamato Hotsuin...he hated you because he "love" you." he said, smirking. "Ah too bad, he never understand."


	9. Endless Genocide

**An: HI! Murder me later.**

 **Summary:** _When her "brother" broke the chamber she could feel something ominous will come._

* * *

When her "brother" broke the chamber she could feel something ominous will come.

Miyako was ready to change into her triangulum form, fighting until the end but...Alcor unexpectedly casted a powerful Almighty attack towards her brother who went flying and effectively killing him as Alcor pierced the metallic tentacles turning Yamato into big pieces of meat, blood splatters on his face but Alcor ignores it, smiling sadistically at them, uncharacteristically gold eyes has the certain gleam of danger.

"Yamato Hotsuin~! Eliminated."

* * *

Miyako can hear Hibiki clucked his tongue, while staring at Alcor. He mumbled something close to _'Not this again.'_ or _'She got Saiduq again.'_ while casting Holy Dance to Alcor. Miyako dodges a tentacle then opened her mouth to asked, "Mr. Hibiki, I thought Alcor was your friend...why did he kill brother?" sadness laced her tone, she thought of a possibility of getting close to her brother after this...if they wouldn't slay her or if this didn't happen.

"Plenty of things happen in the other timelines." Hibiki answered as he swiftly dodge Alcor's attack without sparing Miyako a glance. She then noticed something glinting on Hibiki's finger, it was a silver ring. If she remembered correctly...she knew someone had that same kind of ring and that someone was the one who's attacking them.

Alcor continues his onslaught of sharp tentacles and Megidolaon, mumbling the names of his target. "Io Nitta, Daichi Shijima and Yuzuru Akie." He then pierced their hearts with his tentacles. "Eliminated." Alcor said expressionless, gold eyes still gleaming dangerously.

* * *

Airi gritted her teeth together while tearily looking at the dead bodies. "Damn it, why did this happened at this kind of time?!" She muttered angrily, dodging the freaking tentacles while attacking at the same time. "Hey! Hibiki, how long this will be goi- Ghk!" Airi wasn't able to finish her sentence as multiple tentacles pierces through her abdomen, thighs, chest and throat. The tentacles slices through her, turning Airi into ribbons of meat and intestine.

"Ai!" Hinako cried out, running to the now shredded body of her partner. Unable to see Alcor going behind her, grabbing her neck and bend it in an abnormal way.

"Airi Ban, Hinako Kujou..." Alcor smiles in glee. "Eliminated."

* * *

Jungo was desperate to end this, he can't endure this kind of a scene, playing again and again, so he foolishly charge at Alcor. Alcor smirked while swiping his razor-sharp tentacles on Jungo who was unable to dodge in time. In a matter of seconds, Jungo losses his legs and arms as he vertically got split into half. Alcor hummed happily while striking them.

Keita yells, "Jungo you chawanmushi-fied moron!" expertly dodging the tentacles as well as charging into Alcor, methodically and swiftly attacking Alcor. Well as a boxer, agility and strength was his forte but well sorry this isn't boxing. Alcor evaded the attack, grabbing the tsundere boxer by the head then slammed him on the floor with enough strength to kill Keita.

"That's...mhm-mm...eight, eight _Administrative Authority_. Five more left then." Alcor said happily "Oh...Jungo Torii, Keita Wakui. Eliminated."

* * *

Miyako stared, gaping as the scene unfold infront of her. She...couldn't comprehend what is happening and all she can understand is... Alcor suddenly went on a genocide, acting unusually sadistic.

 _'Was he still the man...who talk about the potential of these people or...that was just an act...is this the real him?'_ Miyako thought as she swiftly evaded the tentacle slashing through her way.

"Ah...this is fun but tiresome...just die and give me the Administrative Authority already." Alcor said casting Megidolaon at Kanno, Yanagiya and Sako as he pierced and sliced them as well. "Makoto Sako, Fumi Kanno and Otome Yanagiya. Eliminated, two more."

Alcor stared at Ronaldo, Hibiki and Female Hotsuin, smiling softly at them. "Who's next...could it be, _Shining One_ , who look like he's going to kill _him_ but sadly he can't or perhaps "The justice man" here, who's worth was deemed useless?" Alcor said mockingly, his gold eyes glints in glee.

* * *

"I thought we overthrow you. Where did you hide him?" Hibiki spoke through his teeth, seething in helplessness. "What do you mean, _Hibiki..._?" Alcor asked, calling the name in a lovingly way.

Hibiki twitched at the tone, "Don't say my name like that, you disgust me. _Polaris._ " He hissed venomously while staring at Alcor. "Oh. You really are shrewd aren't you. Hibiki Kuze..." Alcor said, smiling while unexpectedly swiping Ronnie's head off, Hibiki and Miyako flinched as blood splatter on them.

"As you can see, I'm not 'dead' yet...as for _him_...he's subdued, thanks to the Dragon Stream. You can presume he's fallen into a very deep slumber. Think whatever you like. O, _Shining one._ " Alcor continues, crossing his arms, smiling at them.

* * *

"For how long are you going to do this kind of a trick? He's suffered enough, don't you think? Stop using Saiduq for this." Hibiki said calmly yet Miyako sees he was shaking in rage.

"Silence, you foolish human! I'll use him as I see fit. I created him after all." Alcor said sneering at Hibiki, starting to attack the bunny boy. "Perish, Hibiki Kuze!" Hibiki quickly evaded the attack coming to him.

Miyako watched the two fight, dodging and casting heal spell on Hibiki. She could grasp the situation now. She suddenly thought of something.

' _Was it possible...for any Administrator to control their Swords like it was their own vessel...? At this rate...if Alcor get the Administrative Authority he will be the...'_ Miyako stopped moving and casting heal spell, staring at the bloodied floor.

* * *

Hibiki looked at Miyako out of worry if she got hit or something, he sighed in relief as he saw she's fine yet thinking of the situation, perhaps...?

Alcor stops attacking as he softly smile towards Miyako's direction, the smile almost resembled to a mother smiling at her child. "Miyako...have you realized it?" he asked warmly.

Miyako looks at Alcor with a horrified expression she then looked at Hibiki and then the scattered bodies, organs and blood all over the place before shakily nodded.

Alcor hums "Mh-mm...good. What will you then, _dear_ Miyako?" he asked, emphasizing the endearment. Hibiki looked at them, dumbfounded but slowly realizing it. "Don't listen to him, Miyako!" Hibiki said, walking towards her but Alcor swiftly cuts his legs off. Hibiki screamed in pain as Alcor laugh scornfully. "Hahaha! Shut up, human."

Miyako grasp her head looking desperate for an answer. "I...I..." She mumbled looking at Alcor then to Hibiki. Alcor floated towards her, pulling Miyako in a hug this caused Miyako to tensed.

* * *

"It's fine...It was just a small amount of sacrifice...that is greater than a large amount, this is the only way, rIght Miyako?" He whisperd softly to Miyako while petting her head on a mother like gesture. "M-Miyako, don't please!" Hibiki pleads, crawling towards the two.

Miyako stares at Hibiki, somehow her mind slowly becoming blank. She suddenly relax her body and unconsciously leans on the hand. "...Yes...it was..."Miyako muttered, blankly staring at Hibiki.

Hibiki pleads endlessly, crying out of helplessness. "No...No...No! Miyako please, Saiduq please wake up...!" Alcor let Miyako go then pursed his lips into a triump smirk. Miyako draw her sword out, walking towards Hibiki as she pointed her sword at him. Hibiki tried to get away.

"A-Ahhh! No!" Hibiki squirmed away. Miyako smiled cruelly. "Pathetic, Hibiki Kuze." She then swung her sword, efficiently decapitating Hibiki.

* * *

Alcor smiled then hugs Miyako from behind in a possessive way while chuckling in lower tones. "Hibiki Kuze. Eliminated." Alcor said, kissing Miyako's neck, gold eyes glinted in victory.

* * *

 **:^)**


	10. Leather and Latex pants

_**A/N: Hello, you are currently seeing another work of mine, yes..they are ooc. Of course, Alcor is here as usual. Get on with it.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "Watch us." Saiduq and Yamato said in unison, walking on the dance floor.

 _ **Ages: Makoto (29), Fumi (24), Hibiki, Daichi (21), Yamato (20), Saiduq, Airi (18)**_

* * *

Hibiki knew this is a bad idea going to a club... much to his surprise Yamato and Al Saiduq did tag along with them... Daichi was the one who suggested this so..it's Daichi's fault. Now...this happens...

Hibiki and Daich both stared at the drunken Yamato and Al Saiduq, both of them had a sultry look, staring at them...

"...Hibiki..." said Yamato.

"Daichi Shijima..." said Saiduq.

"Watch us." Saiduq and Yamato said in unison, walking on the dance floor.

The owners of the said names, gulped as the two slowly and seductively dance.

* * *

Yamato starts to languidly sways his hips in a hypnotic way, his elegance seeps through as he twist his lean body in an erotic way. Occasionally looking at Hibiki with a lazy smile intact.

Meanwhile Saiduq provocatively twisting his slim body, seductively swaying his thin hips, Saiduq gracefully moves to the music while sending a glance towards Daichi with a sultry smile playing on his lips.

Some people wolf-whistled while some stared at Yamato and Saiduq like they were hungry for those swaying, "Chief and Angy's" asses clad in latex and leather pants.

 _"Why is Yamato wearing leather pants? And why the hell Saiduq is wearing latex?! Ahhh!"_ Hibiki asked himself while internally banging his head on an imaginary wall.

* * *

"U-uh...H-Hibiki...how the hell did this happen?" Daichi asked, sweating while not taking his eyes off of the two drunk who were right now dancing in an erotic way...Miyako will surely punish them for bringing Saiduq and her brother in this kind of place.

Hibiki rubbed face then shakes his head. "I don't know...I don't really know..." He pauses then eyed the dirty wolves who were eyeing the leather and latex clad asses, hungrily, Two of them was bold enough to approach Saiduq and Yamato.

"Though we better get those two home or they might get their asses laid if that ever happens...Miyako will be hunting our heads." He continues suddenly feeling tired already. Daichi nodded, making a mental note. To seriously never let Saiduq and Yamato near alcohol. Daichi then stared at the two. Great the two stop but they were getting hit on...Great...seriously great.

* * *

The two dirty wolves approaches Saiduq and Yamato who stopped dancing moments ago as they suddenly feel a little bit nauseous.

"Hey sexy, you have a name, haven't ya?" One of the wolves with mohawk hair asked to Yamato. Yamato ignored him, leaning on Saiduq who sat besides him.

The other wolf with messy hair tried to asked Saiduq. "Mind if we buy you drinks?" He said smoothly, casually putting his hand on Saiduq's thigh. Saiduq twitch then removed the hand then kick the guy on the softest part of his body, _hard_. The messy haired guy collapse on the floor, writhering in pain.

"No." Saiduq slurred while standing up and practically dragged Yamato to Daichi and Hibiki.

* * *

Daichi and Hibiki winced then look at the guy with pity.

"Seriously Saiduq...don't do it everytime you get hit on and drunk." said Daichi.

"It's a good self-defense~" Yamato said, energetically while patting the ass in latex. Saiduq twitch, moving in reflex to punch Yamato's face, knocking the taller out. Hibiki caught Yamato, sweating.

"Holy crap, Saiduq calm your latex ass!" Daichi said but Saiduq shrugged going to exit.

The duo sighed tiredly then dragged Yamato's knocked out leather ass out of there.

* * *

It was unknown to them Fumi, Airi and Makoto watching the scene unfold as Miyako's eagle eyes. Fumi is holding a video camera, giggling while saying. "Chief sure do know how to sway in those leather while Saiduq shine in those latex...pfft."

Makoto was still flustered by the way Yamato sway his hips. "W-Who teach him to dance like that?"

"Ooh, Mako you're red, you like the Chief, dance like that don't you~?" Fumi said teasingly with a her usual smirk. Makoto blushes deeper then groaned in frustration, "Ngh...Fumi!"

Airi was lost in her own thought. "Is this why they contacted Hina to sway and shake their asses in clubs like this?" She suddenly blurted out. Makoto chokes while Fumi just giggled madly.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

End note: Tell me what you think.


	11. Gruesome Punishment

_**A/N: My friend wanted murder so yeah here. Ohh and tell me what you think~**_

 _ **Setting: Alcor's route, Dark!Hibiki and Dark!Alcor. Two-timer Io.**_

 _ **Warning/s: Gore, a bit NSFW, Accidental cannibalism, Murder.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "Say, Io. Do you really love me...?" Hibiki asked, caressing her cheek.

* * *

It was Saturday night when Io and Hibiki talks about something...personal and just the two of them.

Io smiles cutely as she waits for her lover to say what he wanted to say to her. Hibiki stares at her, his face shows no sign of emotion and completely disgusted by Io's face.

"Say, Io. Do you really love me...?" Hibiki asked, caressing her cheek. Io blushed before answering it. "I love you, Hibiki. I love you more than anyone." she said, smiling way sincere it made him wanted to bash her head on the wall.

Hibiki smiled at her, saying "If so...then why did I saw my bestfriend, dumping his shit on your pretty face, earlier?" in a hushed tone. Io stared at him...she was sure no one was there so...could it be...?

"W-What do you mean? I didn't know what you're- Aah!" Io didn't finished her sentence as Hibiki bashes her head with a rock, effectively making her loss her consciousness.

"Well...lying won't save you." Hibki stared at her then drag her somewhere.

* * *

Io wakes up, her wrist were bound above her head, connected to chains that are attached to the ceiling. She notice that she was naked. Io looked around and sees...Hibiki and Saiduq staring at her. ' _No, no...is this...!_ '

"She's awake...you know what to do, Saiduq." Hibiki said, walking to her with a metal bat. He smiled at Io but it's not the smile Io was used to see.

Hibiki stops in-front of her, smiling sadistically. "You're finally awake, Ms. Io Nitta." He said, caressing her cheek tenderly. Io shakily leans on the hand. "H-Hibiki...please...don't..." She plead, desperately, trying to pull the chain attached to her wrist.

Hibiki smirked at her as if understanding what she meant. "Oh...you're a naughty child, Io so you need to be punished for cheating...y'know..." Hibiki stopped caressing her cheek and holds the metal bat, gripping it tight. "Ahaha...this'll be fun~" he laughed while swinging the bat on Io's body.

Io screams agonizingly as the hit contacted to her hip. Hibiki continues to hit her, harder and laughing as he hears something cracked inside her. Io's screams becomes louder and agonizing when she hears her bones breaks at each hit. Io slowly losses her consciousness...the only thing she see is Saiduq smirking at her after it, everything went black.

* * *

Io was woken up by being electrified, she was lying on her back as two demons hold the chains attach around her wrist. She then saw Saiduq straddling her, holding a tweezers with the surgical needle and thread. Saiduq smiled at her before pinching her mouth together and sew it. Io struggles but Saiduq summoned more demons to hold her down. After her mouth was sewn shut, Saiduq sew her both ears as he goes lower, sewing her genitalia closed as well as her anus.

After her mouth, ears, anus and genital were sewn, Saiduq removed her nipples and feed it to the small demons that hold her.

Hibiki started to cast Zio, electrocuting her and sometimes casting Dia to keep her barely alive as they continue this horrid punishment.

Io's tears flows nonstop as she keep asking herself why is this happening. Hibiki wipes her tears away, she tried to squirm but the chain keep her in place.

Hibiki chuckled. "You know, I really like your eye..." He pauses, gouging one of Io's eye out, "I'll had this one." Hibiki laughs as he heard the muffled noises Io makes as he gouge her eye. He then poured melting candle wax on the eyeless socket much to Io's pain.

* * *

Hibiki and Saiduq ties Io on a surgical table, starting to flay her legs. Io's scream were muffled but it was excruciating for her as they flayed her legs. The two flays Io, slowly until they reached her neck while casting Dia.

They cut Io's both legs and arms feeding it to the demons but making sure they left a few scraps of her meat. Hibiki opened her gut, stabbing through it while laughing as Saiduq barely kept Io alive.

Hibiki end her by whacking her skull with a heavy mallet then carries Io's dead mutilated body back to their base while Saiduq following as he carried a container filled with her meat scraps.

Both of them were covered with blood they didn't mind though. They hanged the body on the hallway for everyone to see.

* * *

Sunday morning, Daichi was eating the food Saiduq cooked for them it was meat stew...it was divine, the meat was delicious. after he was finished he heard Hinako screamed. Daichi quickly goes her only to see... his beloved Io, hanging on the ceiling, skinned and mutilated. Her legs and arms are missing and her stomach was cut open, spilling her intestine out.

"I-Io!" Daichi screamed his lungs out and as if on cue, Saiduq and Hibiki comes out, staring at the scene. .

"Let's clean it out." Hibiki said calmly, going back to his room, smirking as soon as he see Daichi, patting him. "Did you enjoy the 'meat' stew, Daichi." He whispered huskily then leaves with Saiduq following him.

Suddenly Daichi realize what it meant, puked out the contents of his stomach.


	12. Valentine Chocolates (YamaAl)

_**AN: Happy valentines sin.**_

 _ **Setting: 3 years prior.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "It's Valentines. Eat it since you fancy sweets." Yamato says, removing his coat and sat on the near chair.

* * *

Alcor was diligently waiting for his _Shining one's_ return from a 'meeting.' It's been a month since Yamato became the so-called Chief of the organization the Hotsuin build, JP's.

Yamato grew up earlier than he expected. Alcor thought yet he still views him as a child with small and frail shoulders that will carry the burden he had given to the Hotsuin.

 _"Are human's heart created to use it that way?"_ He pondered the samme question over and over again while he awaits for Yamato's return.

* * *

Several hours later, Yamato arrived with a large box filled with different kinds of chocolates. He put it on the table in-front of Alcor then stared at him. Alcor stared back, confusion was written on his face. "Welcome back." He greets before eyeing the box "Chocolates?"

"It's Valentines. Eat it since you fancy sweets." Yamato says, removing his coat and sat on the near chair.

"I see...it's "Valentines day" yet again. That is why I saw some of these "lovers" making chocolates in boxes as a token of appreciation or "love" on the important person in their life, in human's point of view." Alcor nodded his head before tilting it. "Ah...does that mean _you_ love me? Although I'm not a female."

"No, they give it to me. I had no other choice but to accept it. And It'll be a waste if I throw it." The young Hotsuin said in a nonchalant manner.

Alcor chuckles "I guess so...I'll eat it all." he mutters, opening the box. He took one of the heart shaped, inspecting it curiously before popping it inside his mouth. "Interesting...it's filled with...liquor?" he mumbles, getting another chocolate after chewing.

Yamato watches him eat, as if waiting for something to happen...?

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Alcor felt something odd. He accidentally dropped the chocolate he was holding on the floor, he feel like his body stopped its function and for some reason he felt nauseous and extreme drowsiness.

It was unknown to Alcor that he's laying on the floor, not moving a muscle. His mind started to muddle. "U...Ugh..." He tried to speak but it's futile.

"It worked on you, huh?" Yamato's voice sounded like it came from a distant.

The young Hotsuin walked to him, a lazy smirk plastered on his face. "Interesting, so...high dosage of rohypnol work on you." Yamato said, caressing Alcor's cheek, running a thumb on the soft lip.

Yamato straddles the older, removing his tie and unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. His smirk widen, seductively licking his own lip, as if there was an exquisite meal before him.

* * *

"Happy Valentines, Alcor~" He purred as he drove down to kiss the succulent soft lips before him.


	13. Pride and Prejudice (YamaHibiAl, DaiAl)

_**AN: Based on a RP in twitter with my hubby. I made a few tweaking, I like breaking Saiduq...**_

 _ **Setting: Strong Breaker, Kingmakers**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "Who would want a monster that could stab them behind their backs?" he replied, crisply. "There's no point of turning back now. I've already made this decision to join you." _Hibiki_ adds while turning his back, "Hurry up and activate the terminal, Alcor." he demands.

* * *

The man watch as Yamato jumps out of the terminal floor, grief is present on his pallid face, he tried to stop the younger, yet he never heed him nor acknowledge him. He was hated by him because of the burden he'd put on his family's shoulders. Yamato looks at him, smiling warmly and mouthing.

* * *

 _ **[Goodbye, Saiduq...]**_

* * *

Al Saiduq stared at the younger who just had jump, he starts to doubt if the Shining One made the right choice of choosing him.

 _Hibiki_ walked to him, staring at him almost...coldly... Saiduq stares at him, he felt a sudden uneasiness. "Shining One...is this truly fine for you...? Your friends left after learning that I'm a...septentrione because..."

"Who would want a monster that could stab them behind their backs?" he replied, crisply. "There's no point of turning back now. I've already made this decision to join you." _Hibiki_ adds while turning his back, "Hurry up and activate the terminal, Alcor." he demands.

Saiduq's heart clenches, those words hurts his so-called heart. The septentrione feels something is off, he knew his Shining One would never say those even though it's true. "...Shining One...are you really 'Shining One...' that ask for my help?" he blurts.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you Hibiki Kuze...?"

 _Hibiki_ turns with a smirk plastered on his face. "I guess, I can't fool a monster like you..." he says, peeling the skin off of his face to reveal his identity Saiduq watched, cupping his mouth, and hie went wide as soon as he saw that certain face.

The septentrione gasp. "You're...!" He runs at the edge of the terminal, checking the fallen body. Saiduq felt his knees goes weak. The body that had fallen wasn't Yamato Hotsuin. It's...

Hibiki Kuze.

* * *

"W...Why..."

"Hibiki wants to help my ideals, that means using you as a tool, by overthrowing Polaris, recreating the world...A meritocratic that is." The impostor says, removing the wig that was over his silver locks. "Deceiving a monster like you is fun." he added, grinning at the sight before him.

The septentrione looks at him, he looks like he was about to cry. "I...How can you do this to him, he...he 'loved' you, I thought you felt the same..." he muttered, clenching his hands into a tight fist. "Yamato Hotsuin..."

"Oh no! Don't get the wrong idea, He still loves me but I don't. I would never love a whore like him." Yamato replies, snorting. "It was his whole idea and I don't see why not?" he shrugged while staring at the monster.

Saiduq stared at him with a puzzled expression. "H...He said he loves me...and loved...you...I'm..." he mutters, brokenly. Yamato snorts then throw a laughing fit. "Ahahaha! You seriously believed him?! What an amazing found!" He walks to the monster, crouching besides him with a lazy smirk.

"He never love you nor accepted you as who you are, Alcor. He merely sees you as a tool." The younger said, eyes drinking the pained expression on the septentrione's face "Mhm...We can make a deal. If you help me to fulfill my ideals. I can give you a place in that world and give you the 'love' that the bitch didn't give." he offered.

It sounds enticing but...

Saiduq stares, forcing a smile, "Really, well then..." he reached out and kisses Yamato who obligingly kisses back. It wasn't before long when Saiduq 'accidentally' pushed him off of the terminal floor.

Luckily, Saiduq's tentacles wraps around his waist. the septentrione pressed his own finger on his bottom lip, looking delighted while he's blushing.

"Act like him." He unwrapped the tentacle and pierce it through the younger's stomach. "Oops~ my tentacle slipped~!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

There's a loud crunch that resounds through the whole area. The septentrione still looks delighted, sensually licking his lips. "Daichi Shijima~!" he chimed. "Can you love me too~?" he asked with that high-pitched tone.

Daichi shows himself. "It looks like you broke. Don't worry..." He stretch out his arms out, as though inviting Saiduq in a warm hug, "I'll shower you with love."

Saiduq's smile widens, going into Daichi's embrace... it's cold, the way he like it.


	14. Love Syndrome (AlYama, hinted HibiYama)

**_A/N: yo, oh look a new sin._**

 ** _Setting: The Hotsuin was indebted to Al Saiduq so they give him Yamato because Miyako is pretty much more important than him, also Hotsuins said to him that he will be just a 'collateral' but in truth he was the actual payment for their debt. Yamato believe it. Pretty much after being with Saiduq he felt his 'love' through pain and 'sessions'. Unknowingly that he fell for the man, thus developing Stockholm Syndrome._**

 ** _Summary:_** He knew this man is only mimicking the gesture because there's no warmth into those lilac colored eyes encased in long and thick lashes, yet Yamato leans onto the hand, loving the way he caressed his cheek with those cold palm.

* * *

The man who had beaten him walks to him and caress his cheek as if mimicking an action of affection.

He knew this man is only mimicking the gesture because there's no warmth into those lilac colored eyes, encased in long and thick lashes, yet Yamato leans onto the hand, loving the way he caressed his cheek with those cold palm.

"You'll be good now, yes?" Saiduq asked, kneeling in front of Yamato while still caressing his cheek. "You won't talk to Hibiki Kuze nor Daichi Shijima, right? If you do dare to disobey me...you'll lose your legs." he threatened.

Yamato shakily nods his head, knowing Saiduq...he'll definitely decapitate him.

The older smiled at him with a fake tenderness before pinning him down, ah...it's their session again...

Yamato wondered if he did deserve to be love, like this...

* * *

"Yamato...what happened to you?" Daichi asked eyeing him worriedly while reaching out to check the wounds. Hibiki stared at him seriously as if he knew, of course he know he told him out of trust... "...Maybe...you should move out of that house..." he muttered. The young Hotsuin shakes his head then slapped Daichi's hand away before it could touch him, he then bows gracefully at them. "I'm...cutting my ties with you..." he says before walking away but Hibiki holds his wrist.

"Why?" He demands, looking straight at Yamato. The younger flinch, why indeed...he can freely leave that man but he can't...his family was indebted to the man, if he leave Saiduq, his family will have to pay the debt with a collateral again, and this time with his twin being the collateral...he can't stomach that...his twin sister doing stuffs that Saiduq did to him...he wondered why?

 ** _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_**

* * *

"D...Do you love him?" Hibiki added almost sounding weak. Daichi stare, confused.

 ** _Love... him...?_**

It rang inside his mind...he love him...? He love the man who would call him names, who hurts him and used him like a ragdoll...? Is he jealous thinking that his sister will replace him once he runaway? He started to shake and burst into a laughing fit...It had sense...he must have been a masochist.

Hibiki lets him go, his eyes is hidden under his fringe, he wish he could take Yamato away from that man but it seems that it's too late for Yamato.

Daichi on other hand is still trying to figure the situation out...So Yamato is in an unhealthy relationship, with who?

The taller teen takes his leave, he needs to get home...he needs him.

* * *

When Yamato got home, he walk straight to Saiduq's room, hugging and kissing the man, rougher than before. The man got irritated and pins the younger down to the bed, holding him by his throat causing the teen to shudder in pleasure. "What do you think you're doing?" The man asked looking coldly at him.

"I...I love you—nngh...!" Yamato said out of the blue as Saiduq tighten his hold on his neck. "Oh~ really now?" the man said scornfully. "Well then, let's start our little escapade, Ya-ma-to-chan~" he purred, leaning down to tenderly kiss the teen's cheek.

Yamato smiles lovingly at the older, he'll be love tonight.


	15. Elusive star Extra: Begging (HibiAlYama)

_**A/N: Another sequel, this one is for "Elusive Star" if you read it then you know what happen there...it is my first long fic even though it's just 1k plus of words. Enjoy~!**_

 _ **Setting: Elusive star universe, Meritorious route.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Alcor lost count on how many times, Hibiki makes him beg for the things he don't want and the things he wanted, he guessed that's how it works. He's not complaining about it,

 ** _Prompt:_** _Begging_

* * *

Alcor lost count on how many times, Hibiki makes him beg for the things he don't want and the things he wanted, he guessed that's how it works. He's not complaining about it, not when he certainly had no place in this world where the strong rules the weak. He's weak, maybe he could rot off and die, if Hibiki throw him away. Yet, the man always wonder why the other kept him, ah well...he do use him if the leader of JP's won't give him some errand...he actually never met this leader, all he knew was they are Hibiki's leader, he also lead this meritocratic world which is rather, impressive.

But what if Hibiki is done with him, will he beg to be kept or will he let it be, letting himself rot away to die. This kind of scenario makes him...agitated. It's crippling and anguishing...he didn't know what he'll do.

Also, he can now walk out of his cell but with only Hibiki, supervising him. Still, he's absolutely grateful that the black haired man let him go out, attach to a leash, like a dog...not that he mind. He don't had any of those so-called "pride" anyway. How do other people attain those?

Alcor heard some people screaming, something about "Justice" and "Equality". It caught his curiosity so he ask Hibiki what was happening, which the latter answered.

"Those people wanted to be equal with the strong because they are weak. They disturb the quiet place just to get notice, striking at their leader just to get what they want." he said coldly, pulling the other's leash. To him it's almost sounded like...begging only in an aggressive way...?

"Wasn't that like...begging in an aggressive way?" He meekly inquired, squinting at the people, why do they want equality? Aren't they contented on this kind of world?

"No, begging is a way to please someone to give you what you want, not making noises everyday." The man who takes care of him said with a cold smile, there is it again, that malicious glint in his eyes. Everytime he sees it, he always felt that he was with someone he didn't know. He sometimes accidentally blurted the words _'Who are you...?"_ in which the latter always reply, in an almost menacing tone. _"I'm Hibiki Kuze, who else?"_

* * *

It makes him uneasy, his heart tells him that the 'Hibiki' he 'know' isn't like this, yet this man before him is absolutely Hibiki Kuze. Maybe? He can't really remember it.

Alcor flinch when he hears a loud multiple banging noises, what the—! He looked at the people outside from the window. Some of them lays on the ground. blood seeping out of them and one by one all of them falls on the ground accompanied by the banging noises. The white haired man shakily cupped his mouth, looking terrified...they...killed them...

"T-They...k-killed t...them." He brokenly whispered, gulping before looking at Hibiki who had a cruel smile.

"Of course, this always happen. To those weakling who always blabber about injustice and egalitarianism. They're just dregs who can't be strong enough to rule so they are better off, dead." he said, tugging the leash again so that his 'dog' move towards him

"You know...I am a bit getting bored of you...If I throw you, probably you might end up like them." he added jokingly. "And since you're too weak. It's not like that time...ah well. There's no point of mulling over it. c'mon we're going back to your room" Hibiki starts to pull him by the leash, going back to his cell.

The walk was eerily silent and as soon as they reached his cell, the other quickly left, locking the door and leaving him all alone to ponder a menacing question on his mind.

* * *

What will happen to him if Hibiki Kuze really did throw him away. Alcor sat on the floor then hugs his knees close to his chest...the scene from earlier starts to haunt his thought...Nngh...if he was stronger, it won't happen to him right?

If he strive to be strong in this meritorious world, he'll survive.

Strong enough to rule those who tops him...that sounds...great, yet it's unlike him. He's too kind but maybe if he could throw it away...this unnecessary kindness.

The man let out a sigh, how could he get stronger when he's coop up in his cell...he's utterly hopeless.

"...I want...to become stronger..." he said out loud.

"If you want to then there's always a way...Alcor." A voice from outside said...this voice...he know, he heard it somewhere yet he can't remember. What a nostalgic feeling is this.

"A way...?"

"Figure it out...Hibiki will do anything for you, if you beg properly, he's that quirky fellow anyway..." the familiar voice trailed off followed by heavy footsteps, walking further away.

With that being said...a way...huh? Alcor started to ponder what the voice said, what way could it be?

* * *

Hibiki Kuze stares at the other who is on dogeza, begging to let him out on his own. For what reason? What if he doesn't come back to him? He can't let that happen.

"Give me a reason first."

"I...I want to become strong..." answers Alcor, still in dogeza.

"Why?"

"In order to survive in this world." The man answers again. "So please, I beg you...I'll do anything you wish." he desperately added.

The black haired man stares at him. "Anything...?" he mumbles loud enough for the other to hear who nodded his head in return before looking at Hibiki like a lost puppy. Ah...being a dog really suits him, the black haired man thought.

"Strip and the usual." He ordered to which the other complied, Alcor pulls off his shirt before getting in between his legs, he smirks. "If you did well today, I might let you go freely."

"I...I'll do my best then..." The other whispered lowly while starting do the usual activity.

* * *

Yamato watch Hibiki who was watching Alcor kill a group of trespassers, all by himself. It's been months since his right hand man lets the other to wander and level himself up to be stronger. At the first months, it's hopeless...he always lost consciousness after, but now...he'll probably can defeat a group of level 80 demons. Also he's very sturdy and flexible, perhaps it was because of a fact that he's a septentrione that turned into a human...

"You look nervous, did he bested you already, Hibiki?" he asked in a teasing manner, The other glares at him, coldly. He hit the nail, in celebration of hitting the nail, he'll make takoyaki later, tee-hee.

"Heh...you got bested by a dog...The dog should be rewarded." The leader said and as if on cue, Alcor walks into the office with a human head in hand and throwing it on the floor, dirtying the carpet. The silverette didn't mind.

"Alcor." Yamato addresses, putting his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his palm. "You'll replace Hibiki Kuze and starting today you will be my right hand man. If he got bested that easily then I have no use of him."

Hibiki stares at him looking really in utter shock. "Y...You can't be serious, Yamato?!"

"You knew well that I can't joke, like you. You are a joke." The Hotsuin let out a scoff, he's terrible at it.

"Bu-but you promised?!"

"No one kept promises in this world, you should know that well. Now Alcor, get him out of my office. Do whatever you want."

"Affirmative." Alcor smiles in a cruel way before dragging the flailing Hibiki out of the office, bringing him to his old cell, shoving the black haired man inside and closing the door.

* * *

"Let's play a reverse role, shall we, Hibiki~" Alcor said smiling while holding a small syringe with a clear serum inside.

The black haired man pales out, he's been drugging Alcor for sometime now, when he wouldn't obey him. And it seems that it's his turn but he doesn't want to. "N-No! Get that away!" He exclaimed, squirming away from the other but unfortunately, the man pushes him to the creaky bed and pins him down, stabbing the needle on the side of his neck.

The white haired man smiles, caressing his cheeks. "The usual, right...Hi-bi-ki~?" he drawls. Hibiki Kuze shall be the dog, now.

"Ho, I never knew you're this aggressive, Alcor." Yamato spoke while entering the cell and locking the door as he smiled at the other in a seductive demeanor.

"You are more aggressive than me, Shining One." Alcor replied staring at the person beneath him with disdain, pitiful. he thought.

"Ah...you remember it? Since when...?" The Hotsuin asked while walking to him and when he's close enough, he encircled his arm around Alcor's neck, nuzzling on the crook of the other's neck and rests his chin on the man'a shoulder.

"After I saw your pretty face," He replied pecking the silverette on the cheek. "It's hard to keep up the meek facade after it so he'd been keeping me under drugs if I didn't obey." he added.

"I see...Welcome back then...Anguished One." Yamato smiles, staring at Hibiki through his lashes before kissing Alcor on the lips.

Alcor hummed, letting the younger be and reciprocated the kiss. He longed for him after all. The two ignored the fact that Hibiki is under Alcor, mind muddled by the drug, watching them share a kiss. He can't feel the pain of this scene, yet a single tear ran down from his eye.


	16. Longing (MiyaAl)

**_A/N: hoo boi, have some MiyaAl_**

 ** _Summary:_** Everytime she wakes up in the morning, she felt that she forget something very important to her

 ** _Setting: Post-Human Administrator._**

* * *

Everytime she wakes up in the morning, she felt that she forget something very important to her and she would shrugged it off, continuing her life while feeling a deep sense of grief... That's how her life is.

Miyako would always look up in the sky at night when stars fills it, brilliantly twinkling at the dark sky. The girl would always, yes always search for her favorite star. The star that never show himself to anyone, myth said that if you didn't see him, you'll die by the year's end. She won't mind if she did die since he's not showing himself and she's dead inside anyway after that time... She just wanted to see her favorite star..

The death-omen star... Alcor.

Aahh~ tears are falling down to her cheeks again... She knew that she'll never find that elusive star yet...

"I want to see you again...Alcor..." she whispered to the wind, longing. Miyako wondered why it sounded like that...

"I'm sorry, Miyako Hotsuin." Says the man who always watch this girl he fell deeply for. "It must stay like this..."


	17. Flower Language (YamaAl)

**_A/N: Hahaha, I'll commit seppuku soon._**

 ** _Summary:_** Yamato first gave him Daisy, without any reason. He tried asking but the child didn't answer and ignore him the whole day... He wonder what it meant.

* * *

-Loyal love

Yamato first gave him Daisy, without any reason. He tried asking but the child didn't answer and ignore him the whole day... He wonder what it meant.

* * *

-Love me

The next flower that was given to him was a Jonquil and like the first, The young Hotsuin never spoke to him until it was morning of the other day. The septentrione pondered what is the meaning behind these flowers. And somehow, he mimic a thing humans would usually do. He put it in the random page of a thick book, leaving it there until it wilts.

* * *

-I can't live without you

The third and last flower he had given this man was... Primrose, he won't tell him what it mean. He can't say it out loud, it'll ruin everything. The cogs of fate have already been decided and this is where they part ways.

"Are you sure you wanted to go on that path...?" The man ask, sorrow is evident in his tone, rolling the stem between his fingers.

"I'm the only one who can do this." He replied coldly.

The man probably smiles sadly at him even though his back is turned to him. "I see... Goodbye then, Yamato..."

* * *

-Goodbye

It was finally the last day of the purge with Hibiki by his side, his ideals will be brought to life, yet he would be 'happy' if that guy joins them... Which is rather, wistful thinking. He ask something impossible. Ha! How much did he change in short time? Upon entering his room office, the young Hotsuin saw four kinds of flowers on top of his desk. A purple Hyacinth, an Ambrosia and a red single Rose at its full bloom... And lastly a Sweet pea... That goddamn man! Who gives him the right to do this?!

Hibiki enters the room because he had matters to discuss with the chief but he halted when he saw the flowers in the other's hand while looking like he's going to cry any moment... He knew what those flower are with their meaning, if you put it in a sentence, it means:

"I'm sorry. Your love has been reciprocated, I love you...Goodbye." was the message from the person who gave it.


	18. Better than you (HibiAl - KazuAl) DS1-2

**_A/N: It was requested by a friend so..._**

 ** _Summary:_** The bunny boy disregarded the dark feeling in his chest, approaching the two people and put his arm around Saiduq's waist,

* * *

Hibiki didn't really know but when he saw this H*llo K*tty guy, casually talking to his lover... Something dark starts to brew in his chest, of course he knew what it is though he's not the type to get 'jealous' easily. He trust Saiduq so... Hm... Yeah, he had faith in him. He's not Yamato who betrayed him for his best friend's ass.

With that in mind, The bunny boy disregarded the dark feeling in his chest, approaching the two people and put his arm around Saiduq's waist, gripping his slim waist a bit tight. This caused the fluffy guy winces, yet he didn't mind... He's used to it. Hibiki smiled at the H*llo K*tty guy then spoke through his teeth.

"Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm Hibiki Kuze, what do you need with _my_ fluffy guy here?"

"Ah... Nothing much, just having a chit-chat about coffee. You're lucky man, you had an adorable guy like him. Anyway, it's Kazuya. Kazuya Minegishi." The blue haired smiled and offered his hand. The bunny boy stares at it before shaking it. "Nice to meet you. Minegishi." he said coolly.

Kazuya's smiles wider and say "Likewise, Kuze."

Hm... Maybe he's not that bad? The bunny boy thought.

* * *

They knew Kazuya for sometime now and he's not bad, man he's actually a "cool beans." Hibiki and him get along well. Saiduq is happy that it ended that way, he's also proud that his lover didn't feel jealous at all when he talks to Kazuya. Yes, they are open to each other when one of them feels that thing, and it actually helps their relationship. Both of them are happy.

Yet, it is still bland, it's too perfect... It's sickly sweet. He'll probably get diabetes sooner or later, oh well. It's Hibiki, as long as it is him. He's fine with it.

Saiduq didn't know how it ended like this, yet he knew it starts with a simple kiss. The kiss turned into something intense... If he had to name it... He'll call it... Lust. And before he noticed, it turned into an affair with Kazuya Minegishi... He didn't want to hurt Hibiki, yet... He can't seems to stop when the other starts to shower him with unwanted attention that his lover can't fulfill. If he did, it's still... Less.

He wants to stop this love affair before everything gets worst, but he cannot do anything but to get addicted to it.

* * *

Kazuya didn't expect that he actually get a big fish. This guy is easy to get like, just one night and snap, he gets him. He thought he's loyal to Hibiki but no, he's not different from that Yamato guy, bunny boy speak off... Oddly enough, he sees Saiduq from adorable and saintly to sexy and decadent. Hm... He can be both, probably.

Ah, it's decided that he'll take him. He'll take him no matter what.

"Too bad, welp. It's time to end this "best friend" farce with Bunny boy and the cutie patootie bitch." He said out loud with a playful smile plastered on his handsome face.

* * *

Hibiki's expression became blank as soon as he open the door to their house.

Saiduq is there, straddling the blue haired guy, kissing him, passionately. He... He felt like the world whack him to the ground. Hibiki just stood there, watching the two make out.

Kazuya did notice him but hey, he's busy kissing Saiduq, the man he trust his heart with... It fucking hurts, he seriously love him, yet... And yet, ugh! The feeling of being betrayed is numbing his thoughts. Where the hell did he go wrong!?

The said lover finally notice him, standing in front of the door. The bunny boy can't move. Shit, he wants to run while Saiduq still had that daze look. The fluffy haired guy snaps out of his daze after he turned his head to Hibiki who's standing there, like a statue. Saiduq tries to process this scene...

...He got caught in the act of cheating... He didn't feel any shame like he imagine he would have however, what he felt is... Inappropriate, It's an intangible happiness. Aha! He's not supposed to feel this way.

A smile spreads on his pale lips,

"Welcome home, Hibiki. I'm happy that you're back." He said in a mocking tone.

"...W-Why...?" Hibiki managed to utter, he wants to run, away from them. He trusted Kazuya in this too.

"Probably because, Kazuya Minegishi is better than you..." Saiduq said, giggling when the said person kisses his cheek. The bunny boy on the other hand felt empty... Haha... Every lover he gets have said the same thing...

"This fucktard is better than you..."

 _"This fucktard is better than you..."_

 _ **"This fucktard is better than you..."**_

He... He cannot go on any longer. Hibiki slowly turns his back at them, starting to walk away. Not bothering where to go anymore. He's done. So fucking done.

* * *

 _ **Breaking news:**_ _A body of a young man was found, hanging on a lamp post near at the Diet building. The young man was identified to be Hibi—"_


	19. War or Love Declaration (KazuPola) DS1-2

_**A/N: AHAHA KILL ME.**_

 _ **Setting: Ds1/2**_

 ** _SUMMARY:_** The Demon Overlord is visiting the new so-called 'Administrator' of the Administrator System, created by an entity. "The providence" Canopus. These things are Godlike entity that are made for watching over, not just one but a multitude of worlds.

* * *

The Demon Overlord is visiting the new so-called 'Administrator' of the Administrator System, created by an entity. "The providence" Canopus. These things are Godlike entity that are made for watching over, not just one but a multitude of worlds.

The Overlord wondered if he should free those worlds from its shackles.

Rebelling against these celestial entity... It should be interesting.

* * *

"...You, why would a being like you doing here?" The Administrator's voice booms through the whole Akasha Stratum. They appeared before him, using a human form. The Administrator's human form seems to be a tall, slim and fair-skin woman. She wears a long pure white cheongsam that was intricately designed with black orchids on the hip area. Her thighs shows through those high slits and her long and curly silvery white hair were elegantly falling on her shoulders everytime she moves her head. The woman's face is simple beautiful, blessed by eternal youth.

She was standing on her throne and completely looking down at him with those sharp golden eyes that glinted maliciously.

Yet one of the things that captures the Overlord's attention is...

"Your most beautiful features are your... Eyes." He blurted out, it was accidentally but hey, it went out smooth.

Yes, Those sharp, gold eyes that gleams maliciously, captures his attention. He wondered what it'll look if he were to inflict pain on the owner of those breathtakingly beautiful eyes.

* * *

The Administrator tilts her head to the side, slowly opening her mouth to say.

"Your compliments are meaningless, leave if you don't have any reason to be here." Her tone was colder than ice.

"Ah, you're colder than your predecessor. I have a reason to be here Almighty Polaris." The overlord said with a playful smile across his lips.

Polaris puts a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes back, she abhor this creature, if she could erase him she would. Alas it's beyond her power to do that. "I despise beating around the bush, state your reason and leave. Kazuya Minegishi or you wish to be called as _"Abel."_ "

"I declare a war with the Administrator System." stated Kazuya

"And why would you even do such an absurd thing?" asks Polaris, she's ultimately done with this creature.

"Because..." He uttered in a low tone, indicating that it is a serious matter. It somewhat took her interest. Did the Administrator System do something unreasonable for them that it'll cost an unnecessary war?

"You won't accept my feelings for you." The man finishes, his background had sparkles and flower petals floating around his head. The Administrator heave a sigh. She's done dealing with this annoying creature.

"I see... Then I'll accept," Polaris pauses looking at the overlord who had that hopeful expression.

"You'll accept my feelings?" Kazuya asked like a hopeful child.

The administrator smirks at him. It is one of those evil one. Kazuya stares... She won't accept the declaration of war, right?

"I accept your war declaration. So leave unless you don't want to prepare your pawns and disintegrate here and now." continues Polaris, readily casting a Megidolaon.

Kazuya clicks his tongue, this woman is really hard on him. "Fine! I'll leave but I swear this to you. Once I win, you'll be begging on your knees!" and with that said the Overlord vanish away from her sight.

* * *

"Polaris, why can't just accept his 'feelings?'" Her sword asked, he was in his original form. A red and black box with wires encase around him.

"I'd rather die than accept it." She replied patting the box as if it was her child.


	20. Proposal (YamaAl)

_**A/N: Its 3am**_

* * *

Yamato Hotsuin watch the man collect his things, they were at the beach. Reason is that Saiduq seems to be drawn in a water sport called 'Surfing.' It's funny that he never thought that the man was into something like that.

Truth to be told, everything feels lighter. Everything changed in the past two years, after breaking away from something inevitable. He was glad that Miyako and Saiduq was reborn as a human, they deserve it.

* * *

He's happy, he can do anything he wanted. It's fun everytime he travel with Hibiki and Saiduq, doing new things that he'd never done before. Yamato feels like he was a new born child for some odd reason. Every single thing is new to him, it's refreshing.

Living a mediocre life is fun than he imagined it to be.

Unknowingly to him, a carefree smile was spread across his handsome face, he was lost in his thought.

* * *

"You know, Yamato Hotsuin." The man in surfer suit said while leaning closer to the male Hotsuin, inspecting the smile and thought that it suits the younger. "You should smile more often, It really suits you." Saiduq added, pushing his wet hair out of his youthful face before smiling softly at the Hotsuin.

The silverette leans down and chastely kisses the other on the lips. "Oh, really?" he asks with a smug expression. "Get ready now, how long am I going to wait for you, Alcor?" he added while lightly pinching the shorter man on the nose.

Saiduq laughs then answers."Until you grow beards, like Santa Claus."

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas." The younger mimics, causing the man to laugh in a melodious tone before going to a bathroom to change into something dry.

* * *

The young Hotsuin hums, waiting for his lover again. Unexpectedly, they end up together. After all of that bitter feeling, he came to realized he love the man and need him by his side. He keep denying it that time... He's perhaps a term called 'tsundere?'

He's been thinking about it and he's going to do it. A...proposal. He'll propose to Saiduq. What is this giddy feeling that was in his chest. Oh, my. So business proposal is fine with him than this kind of a proposal... Damn it. This will be a mess.

Where is Hibiki when you need him?

* * *

"Yamato Hotsuin, are you okay...?" Saiduq squints at him, he was now wearing a white dress shirt with three buttons open, a simple jeans hugged his slim waist. He was still in his barefoot.

Yamato stares at the man and holster him off of his feet by his waist and ogle up at him with a serious expression. "Saiduq, will you stay by my side... Forever?"

Saiduq blinks at him before putting both of his hands on the younger's cheeks. "Yamato, I cannot promise you that." He cooed while smiling softly.

The young Hotsuin looks away, so he'll leave him again.

"Don't be disheartened. I can't promise on something infinite since I'm a human now. 'Forever' cannot be acclaimed by a normal person like me nor you." The man adds, placing a kiss on Yamato's forehead. "But there's one thing I can promise you."

"What is it?"

"I can promise you that I'll by your side as long as I live, is that fine with you?" Saiduq tilts his head.

Yamato blushes, wow... That's smooth. He put the man down before pulling out a palm sized red box with a black bow from his pocket, the younger awkwardly gives it to Saiduq. He then walk away, he needs air for a bit.

The man squints at the younger before opening the box, carefully. Inside the box is a simple gold bracelet, it's has gems that was place to look like the Big Dipper.

Saiduq giggles, putting the bracelet on. Ah. He's clueless on what he'll do to Yamato, he's too precious.

* * *

The man ran after the younger, intertwining his fingers with him, grasping the larger ones in a gentle hold. The young Hotsuin hums, holding Saiduq's hand, firmly. He'll hold on to this small hands as long as he live.

The two walks along the beach side, with their hand holding each other tightly.


	21. Swap

_**A/N: Random prompt tbh: Miyako is Yamato, Yamato is Alcor and Alcor is Miyako**_

* * *

Friday: 23:30

* * *

Hibiki watch as Saiduq and Miyako corner Yamato who was uncharacteristically backing away, softly smiling at the two.

"You, what did you do?!" The female asks pinning the taller on the wall.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to explain." The septentrione stated in a cold tone while looking at the male Hotsuin, condescendingly. "I'll tie you up if you don't have any decent explanation."

The male Hotsuin cover his mouth and say. "You could say that I mess up, please, there's no need to do so Miyako Hotsuin. It'll perhaps wear off due to time." he removes his hand on his mouth then smiles at the two.

"What if it didn't wear off?" the girl hiss

"Ah, it will be permanent, then." The taller replied.

"You heretic!" 'Miyako' exclaimed, throwing her fist at her brother's face who dock down. 'Yamato' notices his Shining one so he waved at him whilst smiling.

"Hello, Shining One. It's me Al Saiduq—" he was cut off when 'Saiduq' kick him on the face.

"Now's not the time for that Alcor, turn us back, now." He ordered

"Ngnh... Haha, that hurt." 'Yamato' said rubbing where the hit landed. "I deeply apologize but I don't really know how."

The female Hotsuin clicked her tongue, crossing her arms under her chest. "Damn it Alcor."

'Saiduq' heave a sigh, this is tiring than stressing their fight with Canopus. The two grabbed 'Yamato' and dragged him somewhere.

The male Hotsuin can be heard screaming in a way?

* * *

The bunny boy is confuse... What the heck happen?

* * *

Later that night, the bunny boy saw Saiduq, walking limply, he can't seems to float.

"Are you okay, Saiduq." he asked, patting the other on the head.

"Yes, I am okay. I'm used to their roughness." The septentrione replies, his voice sounded raw. He leaned on Hibiki's touch.

The Shining one stares at the other's exposed neck, is that a bite mark? Holy crap. "S-So, what happen earlier...? You three were acting weird."

"Ah, I did a mistake of some sort while we are fixing the terminal, Our bodies swapped because of something I, unknowingly did. It wore off after some time. And thus I was punished." Saiduq explains as if it was normal.

Hibiki won't bother asking what punishment it was, he already guess it's something better be left off inside a locked office room.

It's that and that. Period.


	22. Betrayal

_**A/N: I will use that the OC from Sword Side bcoz brocon to the point of being immoral.**_

 ** _Summary: The right-hand man and the lapdog decide to overthrow the current leader and pretty much broke him as well._**

 ** _Setting: Post-game, Meritocracy route_**

* * *

The youth smiles at his older brother whilst walking towards the man who betrayed Yamato. "...It seems that he's weak when it comes to Hibiki," he comments putting a hand on his cheek. Amusement shone through his lackluster eyes.

"Of course, I did shower him my love via bed," Hibiki replied as he spared Teito a glance, he doesn't really have any idea what is the latter is thinking. The ever loyal lapdog betraying his master... That's quite a turn but he can't trust the kid. Nope. "How are the rest. I assume that no one will barge in, right?"

"Aw, that's mean Mr. Kuze, brother's dogs are taken care of. I don't work messily, not at least between someone else's legs." The younger replied, "Don't give me that look Yamato." Teito adds, crossing his arms "You can't trust your own lapdogs you know that well."

"He had a point, Yamato-chan~!"

* * *

The poor and beaten chief glared at them, he knows that this thing is bound to happen but he can't fathom why does his chest feels hurt. Scorching in pain, it makes him do something he's not familiar with.

"...Why...?" the silverette asked, tears cascading down to his cheeks. He's a mess both in mind and body, he barely can move. He, Yamato Hotsuin was reduced into a pathetic mess. How shameful, maybe "she" is better than him...? Now he is thrown into self-deprecating.

The two look at each other before turning back to Yamato... He tore apart... Hibiki smiled ear to ear, he cannot hide his delight while Teito looks thoroughly amused, for the first time. The great Yamato Hotsuin shattered in pieces. "Mhm.. We might develop something not entirely nice. Hibiki." he comments. Watching the older walks towards his brother, he followed suit. Letting his primal desire go is perhaps unforgivable. Not that he care about it though plus he's tired being his brother's obedient lapdog. "...We'll make him cry."

* * *

Hibiki hums then patted the wounded chief on the head. "I'm bored of him being a poker face, it was your idea in the first place. Teito, to make him cry.." he said "This is what happen when tissue paper absorbs too much moisture. No matter how sturdy it is."

"Right." After that was spoken the two mouths broke into a sadistic grin.

The silverette looks at the two person that looms over him. One is patting his head in a gentle manner yet all he can see is two demon that he formerly cared and loved once.


	23. Father and Son

_**A/N: Meritocracy x Kingmakers... god kill me**_

* * *

Hibiki and the Osaka faction finally at the Terminal. The black haired look around and sees the Anguished One descending from above. "Hello, Yamato Hotsuin and Shining One," He automatically greets with a gentle smile on his pale lips. "I see, you finally found a way to strengthen the Terminal." Yamato steps forward whilst looks at the other coldly. "Enough of your pleasantries, it makes me puke," he said frigidly. The man sighs, is he doing it wrong, he pondered. He turns his gaze to the others before turning back to Yamato. "Right, it's time to put an end to this..."

"Do we have to fight?" The 'ace' of the Osaka faction inquired while getting ready. The man smiles fondly before shaking his head. "That is no longer necessary..." He pauses, expression changing into a serious one. The man opens his mouth and continues. "Shining One, my name is **Alcor**..." The man— Alcor pauses again then looks at the others. "The companion to the star Mizar, known as the Lifespan star... last of the Septentriones." he ended with a melancholic tone of voice. The bluenette woman gasps in shock and exclaims " "Alcor"...!? You're the last..."

"In the past, I doubted the Septentriones and Polaris' unified will... And that doubt eventually split me from them." The white haired smiles, he knew that it wasn't entirely necessary for him to tell this. But haha, they won't mind like how Yamato Hotsuin did, back then. "After a long slumber, I was led to him." he discreetly points at the young Chief. "But now, you've come to your own conclusion. Allow me to fulfill my duty but not as a Septentrione..." a mischievous tone laced his voice. "... Alcor, did I mumble when I said "Enough of your pleasantries." or you are just playing deaf?" The young Chief asks, looking notably pissed.

"Ah, but this is what humans do when they want to be a confidant with others, am I wrong?" The man inquired while cupping his mouth and raising his brows, a conflicted expression seems to fit his look.

"Yes but you're not even one."

"Ah... Yammy... You're words cut through my heart or was it a core...?" Alcor sits on the floor, hugging his knees and mope. "Damn it Alcor...!"

* * *

The technical whiz giggles at the sight before her. "Yammy is being a sourpuss, isn't he?" she said, clearly delighted. The younger Hotsuin shot her the look before grumbling.

"Wait, does this mean..." Makoto trails off, trying to formulate an answer. "Yes, I'll assist you from here on..." answers Alcor. "We will overthrow Polaris and create a new world based on merit," he added. Yamato nodded in agreement. "This man will be the new Administrator," he said firmly. The bluenette frowns. "But the threats he did were dangerous. Are you sure he can be trusted?" she said, looking at the Chief.

"Worry not Sako, that man may look unworthy of trust but I can assure you he's a powerful ally we can ever have." The white haired man smiles at them. "Of course, you can take my life if you think I did something suspicious in your view," he said without any hesitation.

"That settles it then," Hibiki said while walking towards the man. "We will take your life if you became completely incapable in battle," he said, looking down to Alcor who nods his head in return. "I must let you know that I am powerless against Polaris. Yamato Hotsuin knows that information. In order for you to control the Akashic Records, you'll need to keep me alive until the battle ends." He said mechanically while standing up and placed a hand on the Terminal.

"This will be our final battle," he said while aleer creeps onto his lips. "Do not disappoint me. Yamato Hotsuin just like your ancestors did," he said. His tone were crisp and frigid. Alcor looks at Hibiki, looking like he'd seen something atrocious. "I'm more capable than you think, Shining One... Unlike you, I can summon limitless of demons without needing the summoning app. What about you?" he asks, mockingly. Everyone—except Yamato— stares at him. What happens to the sweet Alcor they knew.

* * *

"Meet the real person under that innocent face."

"I love you too Yamato Hotsuin."

Yamato shudders before flinching at the flowery words the other said. "Disgusting."

"Like you and your mother." Alcor jibes, looking amused. The silverette closes his eyes, weighing his pros and cons of killing this heretic. And he proves that his cons are more than his pros. Alcor is the last piece to his ideal world. Overthrowing Polaris and creating a new world based on merit, without any imposing threat of the world getting destroyed by some pretentious almighty being. It'll be a tenacious and tedious part of enduring the man's face and it's not really worth his time yet if he wanted to seal the world's future. Then why not?

"Blabbermouth." He said while showing the finger he reserve for the man. All of his middle fingers including his toes are always reserved just for Alcor. Because without him his life won't be too fucked up, The literal motherfucker shouldn't have existed though that means he won't exist too, not that he care, though. Polaris seriously made a mistake creating him. The white haired man merely shrugged his shoulders. The three remaining team members watch the two exchange blows. This is the first time they saw the silverette do that hand gesture.

"... Are you the two of you a father and son?" asks Hibiki, he cannot contain his curiosity. The silverette clicks his tongue yet he never spout any denial statement. Alcor has that eat shitting grin on his face. Fumi crouches down and covers her mouth, shaking uncontrollably. Makoto looks flustered as ever, not knowing what to say at a time like this. Meanwhile, Hibiki is trying to figure where the two resembles. Yamato huffs.

"Enough of this blunder, gather everything you need before we face Polaris."

"Chief, you mean your grandmother?" Fumi commented, snickering.

The Chief turns his back and stomps away. Away from this damnation!

"His moods are pretty much like his mother. They get it all the time." Alcor hums, watching his son walk away. He never changes, not at all.


End file.
